


jd/kurt one shots & drabbles

by indigoxvx



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7/11, Cute romance, Football Game, M/M, Rain, Slushies, jd also doesn't say much, jd and kurt get in a fight, jd in a cheerleading outfit, jd is cute, jd is witty, jd may or may not get a cold, kurt doesnt know jd exists, mention of stealing, more to be added :), most of these are cute, soft, some have angst ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoxvx/pseuds/indigoxvx
Summary: j.d is a loner, with a major crush on kurt (the popular jock) and decides to leave him a confession note. it doesn't really go as planned.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Kurt Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. the loner & the jock

Jason Dean let a soft sigh escape his lips as he glanced across the classroom of his first period class. It was small, only 12 or 13 people. None of them really paid much attention to JD anyways. It was almost as if he was a whisper in the middle of a crowded city. 

It was JD’s fault though. He had let himself slip to the back of people’s minds, only speaking up when he had something witty or crude to say to them. As he looked around the classroom, JD immediately spotted Kurt. Kurt Kelly was the most popular, and most handsome, guy in the school. He could get any girl or guy he wanted with a quick wink and a smile. Or he could get them without doing anything at all. Kurt merely existing was enough to make any guy or girl fall in love. 

As he became aware that he was staring too long, JD immediately looked down. A soft blush slowly covered his cheeks, leaving JD’s normally pale skin a soft pink. He didn’t even need to be embarrassed since nobody had seen him anyway. Plus, even if they did they would probably forget it even happened. Just as they forgot JD had even existed. 

Once JD felt it was safe to start staring at Kurt again, his eyes immediately locked onto the popular male. Slowly, JD felt himself slip into a daydream. 

__

As JD opened up his eyes, he realized that he was laying down on a bed, something large was lying next to him. He slowly sat up and glanced down at whatever object could have been with him while he had been sleeping. That object just so happened to be Kurt. 

“Kurt?” JD asked, his voice groggy from just waking up. It was cute, not too deep or scratchy but not perfect either. Kurt let out a soft groan, JD’s voice pulling him out of his sleep. He sat up gently, chest pressed against JD’s small back as his arms wrapped around JD’s waist. “What is it, baby doll?” He asked softly. 

JD began to blush, cheeks becoming coated in a dark red color. “Why are you in my bed? I thought you liked girls anyway-” He mumbled softly, shaking his head as he attempted to pull away from Kurt’s arms despite the fact that being in Kurt’s arms was all JD had ever wanted. 

“Why can't I be in your bed? Did you suddenly forget that we’re dating?” A soft chuckle escaped Kurt’s lips as he began to place gentle kisses along JD’s slender shoulders. JD began to shiver at the feeling, his lips slowly parting as he tried to form a response.  
__  
The bell rang harshly, immediately snapping JD out of his daydream. The idea of Kurt holding him close and peppering small kisses onto his body was enough to make him want Kurt even more. But there was no way JD could ever be with Kurt. 

He was too scared.

Kurt probably didn’t know he existed. 

And that was what made JD afraid.

JD grabbed his binder and backpack, slipping one of the straps on before quickly escaping from the small classroom. He had an idea. He would write a note, confess his love for Kurt, give Kurt his phone number and then put the note in Kurt’s locker. It was basically genius. 

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, JD pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, using his binder to keep the paper stable so he could write on it. ‘Hi, you may not know I exist, but I have a really big crush on you. We have first period english together.. I sit in the back. Anyways, here’s my number. 202-555-0102 From:’ Then, the late bell rang. Turning bright red, JD ran to Kurt’s locker, shoved the note in and ran towards his second period class. 

JD had waited all day for some form of text from Kurt. Maybe even a phone call.. Any sort of communication was a form that JD had longed for for hours. 

As he walked by Kurt, Heather C., and Heather D., JD could overhear their conversation. What they said made him feel worse than he had before he had written the note. 

“Some no-name kid gave me their number. It was on a stupid note in my locker. And they have a crush on me” Kurt waggled his eyebrows at the two ladies before laughing loudly as he showed the note to the two girls beside him. 

“Oh my god, how desperate!” Heather C. giggled as she examined the note. “Whoever it is needs to learn how to write, I can barely read the fucking handwriting!” She added, giggling even more before passing the note to Heather D. 

“I bet it’s that weirdo kid that never stops staring at Kurt during first period.” She said sweetly before handing the note back to Kurt. 

“Whoever it is, I don’t fucking care!” Kurt began to roar with laughter again as he tore up the note and stomped onto the remains of the note that had fallen onto the floor of the school’s hallway. 

JD felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and then stomped on. His cheeks began to turn red, his eyes watering slightly. Shaking his head, he ran out of the building, not caring if anybody noticed that he was crying. He deserved to cry because Kurt and his friends sucked. But part of him still wanted Kurt… the other part didn’t want anything to do with Kurt at all. 

“Why is quiet kid running?” Heather C asked, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“Why is quiet kid crying?” Heather D added. 

Kurt shook his head before his jaw dropped slightly. That’s when he realized that the kid who was running was probably the one who wrote the note. And Kurt completely destroyed it in front of the poor kid. “I’ll be back.” he said quickly before running after JD. 

“Hey! Kid c’mon, just wait!” He called out, determined to talk to this kid.

JD had stopped dead in his tracks once he heard Kurt. Turning his head quickly, JD glared at Kurt “What do you want from me?” He hissed, arms quickly crossing over his chest. Kurt sighed softly before shaking his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. “I wanted to talk to you..” he said, careful to use a gentle tone. 

“About what? How much you don’t care about the note? I saw what you did.”

“I didn’t know that the note was from you..”

“What difference does it make? You don’t even know me.” 

Kurt sighed again before shaking his head. “You’re right, but I’ve always wanted to get to know you, y’know? You’re mysterious but cute.. And I fucked up.” he explained, moving closer to JD so he could gently grab both of JD’s hands. 

JD immediately yanked his hands away, stumbling backwards as he shook his head vigorously. “I don’t believe you.” he said stiffly.

Kurt stepped closer, one hand coming up to cup JD’s cheek. “I know I fucked up, but give me your number again and I promise I’ll text you, okay doll?” JD glanced down at the ground, not wanting to look at Kurt and his stupid brown hair and brown eyes. “Fine.” JD huffed softly. “It’s 202-555-0102.” He mumbled, watching as Kurt put it into his phone and sent him a message. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Now, text me when you get home, okay?” Kurt asked before leaning down to press a gentle kiss onto JD’s forehead. Then, he pulled away and started walking back towards Westerburg High. 

JD was left with a wine-red blush and a smile on his face.


	2. lovely boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j.d is forced to sign up for an extracurricular activity. his only real option is cheer leading. basically some cute fluff happens after a football game & kurt thinks j.d looks cute in a skirt

As the gymnasium of Westerburg High filled with people, JD started to become nervous. He had never been around this many people before, nonetheless this many girls. 

His dad had told him that he needed to sign up for some form of extracurricular activity. JD decided that sports were definitely out. There was absolutely no way that his small body could be strong enough to handle the hits in football or wrestling. He couldn’t do basketball either since he was too short and not too agile. And soccer was.. Well it was soccer. 

As much as JD wanted to do some of the Academic extracurricular activities, his grades were rather lacking. So this left only one option for the small brunette. 

Cheerleading. 

JD slowly approached the table, head hanging down in shame. Sitting at the table were all three Heathers, a smirk lacing their lips as they watched JD walk up to sign his name on the audition sheet. “I didn’t know they allowed fags to join cheerleading.” Heather C. sneered before letting out a snobby giggle. “Or stupid weirdo boys.” Heather D. added. JD just shook his head and sat down on one of the many rows of bleachers lining the gym. 

The auditions were supposed to be taking place the same day. The coach of the cheerleading squad was supposed to demonstrate moves, the auditioner would copy the same moves and then the Heathers would decide if you were on the team. To JD it was both complicated and scary. 

As his name was called, JD stiffly walked over to the coach. She led him through the basic moves before having some of the older members of the cheer squad aid him in more complex ones. Before he knew it, JD was on the team. Oh, and they had a game that Friday. 

“Here’s your uniform, size large. I know we only have the girl uniform but up until now, no boy has ever joined.” The coach laughed nervously before handing JD the uniform and sending him on his way. 

__

As JD slipped on his uniform, he began to cringe. His pale thighs were exposed to the world. Not only that, but he couldn’t hide himself behind the heavy material of his trench coat. He felt exposed all the way around. 

He was supposed to get a ride from one of the football players, which happened to make the situation even worse. Most of the football players were incredibly handsome, straight, and would probably make fun of JD for being on the cheerleading team. Because boys weren’t supposed to be cheerleaders. 

JD slowly descended the stairs, ignoring his dad who was yelling and cursing at him, and quickly went outside to wait for whichever jock was picking him up. When he saw a red truck pull into his driveway, JD began to blush darkly. It was none other than the most popular jock in Westerburg, Kurt Kelly. 

JD opened the passenger door of the car, climbed in, and shut the door with a loud slam.   
“Dude, what the fuck was that for?” Kurt asked, rolling his eyes slightly at the cheerleader. “My car is precious, do that again and I will kick your ass.”

JD just shrugged before placing his cheek on the cool glass of the window. Kurt started the drive to Westerburg, taking the time to look over at JD during almost every stop light. JD was practically gorgeous in his cheerleader outfit. Instead of seeing a bulky trench coat, Kurt could finally examine all of JD’s curves. His hips had a small dip in them, but were overall incredibly feminine in their build. His thighs looked soft and smooth, legs elongated by the colors of the skirt. His arms had small freckles dotting the outside of them. It was as if someone had set one of Van Gogh’s paintings right down in front of Kurt. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?” Kurt asked, breaking the silence that they had sat in for so long. JD looked shocked, a wine-red blush creeping from his ears onto his cheeks.   
“N-No..” JD managed to stutter out, completely embarrassed by the situation. Their silence resumed after that. 

__

That evening, the Westerburg Bulldogs had won the game, which meant that both the cheer leading squad and the football players would have a celebratory dinner at one of the local diners. 

Despite wanting to go home, JD was stuck with all three of the Heathers and Kurt for another few hours. He was able to slip away as the four others spoke, finding his own table to slip into and relax in. It was quiet, far away from all the noise and celebration. 

JD was busy eating when he noticed something move in front of him, flinching, he chose not to look up. “Why aren’t you hanging out with us?” Kurt asked, a soft frown forming on his lips as he watched the brunette. “Because.” JD mumbled. “Because.. What?” “Because i just don’t want to!” JD snapped before frowning softly. “I’m sorry… congratulations on the game, now can you please leave?” he asked.

A soft chuckle escaped Kurt’s lips. “No.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I wanna get to know you. You’re mighty cute, doll.” Kurt chuckled, his hand gently resting over top of JD’s smaller one. 

JD just nodded, trying his hardest to prevent the blush that was seeping onto his cheeks. “Oh.. thank you, you um.. Handsome man.” He said before smiling lightly. 

“It’s no problem, kitten.”


	3. 7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurt works at a 7/11. j.d frequents the 7/11 that kurt works at. they go on a cute date :)

Kurt had been working at Westerburg’s local 7/11 for a few months now. One customer had always caught his eye. The boy was a regular, usually there twice a day every week. He wore a thick, black trench coat and always looked tired. Yet there was something cute about the boy. The way his brunette hair was parted, his soft looking lips. Kurt was pretty sure he was in love, and he barely even knew the guy. 

JD had been a regular at 7/11 for years. Ever since his mom had died, JD used slushies as a way to calm himself down. The sugary drink was both satisfying and delicious, but what was better than a slushie was getting to see the hot cashier. The cashier had short, sandy-blonde hair with a toned body and stunning hazel eyes. JD thought he was perfect. Little did he know that the cashier thought the same thing about him. 

__

Once JD had grabbed his cherry slushie, he walked over to the counter. Setting the drink down, he glanced up at Kurt before glancing back down almost immediately. A soft pink blush was already coating his cheeks from embarrassment. 

“Hey, did you find everything alright?” Kurt asked. He knew well enough that JD did, it was just a habit for him to ask. 

“It's 7/11. It’s not that hard..” JD mumbled in reply. 

Kurt just nodded, a soft smile lacing his lips. “Yeah but ya never know, someone could be dumb enough to get lost in here.” he chuckled. JD just nodded. “That’ll be $2.60” Kurt hummed as JD gently handed the money over to him. “Alright, you’re all set. I guess I’ll see you later?” he asked, chuckling loudly as he looked down at JD. JD nodded again, a weak smile forming on his lips before he grabbed his slushie and went back home. 

As he had promised, JD was back for a second time. “Hey, I never caught your name..” Kurt said gently, escaping from behind the cashier’s stand so he could talk to JD. 

“It’s JD.” The brunette stated simply, taking a cup and filling it up with a mix of cherry and blue raspberry flavored slushies. “Neat, what does it stand for?” he asked, earning a glare from JD. 

“Okay.. so what do you like, Mr. JD?” Kurt asked, a genuine smile forming on his lips as he reached out to place a hand on JD’s shoulder. JD carefully shrugged Kurt’s hand off before shrugging again. “I like slushies.. And the park, I guess. Nature is nice and it’s usually quiet.. The quiet helps me calm down..” JD confessed, a dark red blush creeping from his ears to his cheeks. 

Kurt nodded along gently. “I get off of work in fifteen minutes if you wanna wait and hang out at the park?” he suggested. JD nodded his head gently. 

The two made their way back over to the cash register, both standing behind it. JD moved behind Kurt slowly, not wanting to be spoken to by the customers there. They waited fifteen minutes, Kurt helping a few customers, before leaving the 7/11 and driving to the park.

JD immediately got out of Kurt’s red ford pickup as soon as Kurt had parked, racing to a spot at the top of a hill. It was his favorite spot in the entire park. He could see the entire town from up there, see people walking in the streets and the neon signs of the city twinkling at night. 

The smaller of the two sat down immediately while taking a sip of his cherry/blue raspberry slushie. Kurt was soon to follow, seeing as he had to catch up with JD first. “This is pretty.” Kurt commented, cracking a soft smile. JD nodded, smiling back sweetly. “Yeah it is.. I come here a lot..” he commented, moving close enough to Kurt to be able to rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I can see why.” Kurt admitted, his arm wrapping around JD’s waist. 

JD nodded, deciding to be bold and slowly lean up to connect their lips in a kiss. Kurt kissed back immediately, his free hand coming up to cup JD’s cheek gently. They sat there together for a few moments, lips smashed together in a passionate kiss. JD was the first to pull away, slightly out of breath. “That was good..” he whispered. 

“Yeah.” Kurt replied, planting a kiss onto JD’s forehead with a smile. “It was amazing.”


	4. i like it when it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt by witterprompts on tumblr!
> 
> "how much longer are you going to stand out there? it's raining. you're gonna catch a cold."
> 
> jd and kurt have an argument and jd runs out into the rain to seek comfort.

**You’re nothing but a freak.**

The words rang through Jason Dean’s head, bouncing around inside of his mind. He couldn’t believe that Kurt,  _ his Kurt _ , could have ever said something like that to him. It made JD feel like he didn’t belong, like the one person he thought loved him was like everyone else. He felt like he wasn’t loved and wasn’t meant to be loved. 

“Fuck you!” Jason screamed before running outside, despite the fact that it was raining. 

\--

It had been raining all day. Not a thunderstorm type rain, but instead the kind that would happen for a few minutes and then lighten. It was cold, wet, and by the time that Kurt and JD’s argument had ended, dark. 

JD had a bit of a secret. He tended to steal a few dollars from Kurt every so often. Not much, maybe a dollar or two so that he could go get a slushie. On the days that he didn’t have money, JD would just steal the slushie instead. Jason didn’t know why that was such a big deal to Kurt. It was only a few dollars, and maybe a slushie every now and then. 

_ “Jace, you can’t keep doing this. You can’t continue stealing from me or stealing from 7/11.” Kurt said, sighing and pinching down on the bridge of his nose. He had just caught JD in the act of stealing a few dollars from his wallet.  _

_ “I don’t understand why this is such a big deal… It’s only two dollars!” _

_ Kurt shook his head. “That’s what bothers me, you can’t understand why something like that is bad, JD. Normal people can figure that out!” he replied, snapping slightly. He was starting to get frustrated with the brunet in front of him.  _

_ “It’s because it’s only two dollars, Kurt! And I'm not stealing from a stranger or breaking and entering! I’m just… borrowing… a few dollars from you every other day.” Jason whispered, feeling a bit defeated after being yelled at by Kurt. _

_ “That’s what you don’t understand. Two dollars adds up, and stealing is stealing. But you will never, ever understand that. You know why? It’s because you’re nothing but a freak!” Kurt yelled. His face was starting to turn a bit pink from a mix of frustration and anger. Overall, he felt relieved when JD had walked outside.  _

JD had forgotten his trench coat. Of course he had forgotten his trench coat the one time he decided to go sit in the freezing cold rain. He would’ve gone on a walk, but he couldn’t walk without fearing that he’d freeze to death. So, he decided on sitting on their front porch. By the time that Kurt had come outside, he was drenched. JD’s hair clung to his forehead, his shirt and shorts sticking to his skin. He felt relieved though, and a bit calmer than he had felt before.

Kurt was holding an umbrella and a soft frown was on his lips. “How much longer are you gonna stand out there? It’s raining. You’re gonna catch a cold.” he murmured, sitting beside JD and opening up the umbrella. JD instinctively curled into Kurt’s side, craving some form of warmth after sitting outside in the rain. “I’m gonna stay outside forever.. I am a freak afterall..” JD murmured, shaking his head softly.

“You know I didn’t mean that, baby doll.”

“Then why’d you say it?”

Kurt paused, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “I didn’t mean to.. I was just upset that you couldn’t understand why what you did was wrong.”

JD just nodded, gently nuzzling his head into Kurt’s side. “I’m sorry.”

Kurt smiled as he gently picked JD up and brought him inside. “I forgive you, bambi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking of making a part 2, where jd ends up getting sick and kurt comforts him and its all fluffy and cute :)


End file.
